Go
by ClassicBeauty23
Summary: "Go," he told her forcefully, "That's an order." Oliver/Andy talk. Major hints of Sam/Andy. Takes place sometime in the future.


Go

Summary: "Go," he told her forcefully, "That's an order." Oliver/Andy talk. Major hints of Sam/Andy. Takes place sometime in the future.

Couple: Oliver Shaw and Andy McNally friendship.

Rating: T

Words: 983

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

Missing someone gets easier everyday. Because, even though it is one day further from the last time you saw each other, it is one day closer to the next time you will.

-Unknown

"McNally."

Andy raised her hand, signaling she had done what she was told. "Got it looked at."

Oliver nodded. "Good. I knew it needed stitches."

Andy took a seat next to her superior officer. "Thanks again for the help."

It had been a long day. The radio had not stopped all day. It had finally ended with Andy wrestling an offender down to the ground. The outcome had been her right hand sliding across the concrete, not pleasant.

"No problem, back up is my middle name." He gave her a smile, while taking a sip of beer.

"Drinking alone?" She asked.

"Wasn't supposed to." He told her cautiously.

He didn't miss the longing look she gave the door. He knew who she was looking for. He was looking for the same person; yet, he knew the door was never going to open.

"He's not coming." He stated.

She turned her attention back to the counter, "Huh?"

Oliver smiled softly, "Oh, McNally, the heart wants what it wants."

She tapped the counter with her left hand, not wanting to use her right, "What do you mean?"

For such a beautiful young woman, she was sure a mess. He looked at her youthful brown eyes and saw pure confusion. He'd told himself a long time ago, that he wasn't going to get involved, but this time he had no choice.

"Well, I know you aren't looking for Callaghan."

She nodded. "I haven't been looking for him for awhile."

She wasn't going to lie. She knew Oliver knew too much. He knew more than she probably even did.

Oliver smiled sadly, "Sammy, he uh, he took the job."

Andy's eyes widen, "Oh."

It was all she could form.

Oliver waited for her to gain more words. She was going to over think this; he just knew.

"I mean, that's what he's always wanted. That's great." She lied.

Oliver shook his head, "That's not all he's ever wanted."

He stared at her and waited for her to make the connection. When, she finally did, she looked away. A long stare at the counter and he knew her thought process was working overtime.

"Don't over think it." He told her as he finished off his drink.

"I think I made a mistake." She said blankly. All emotion drained from her face.

Oliver smirked to himself, "Luckily, for you, I'm a cop and love to fix mistakes."

He tried to lighten the mood, but he could tell the wheels were still turning.

"How long?"

She knew what the job entailed. Eight months. Undercover. No contacts.

He turned in his seat to face her, "Eight months."

She bit her lip, "He already left?"

He sighed, "Yea, this morning."

"Oh." She now realized why today she hadn't been paired with him.

"Here." Oliver slid a piece of paper across the counter.

Andy opened it and noticed the information on it. She looked up to meet Oliver's eyes.

"Go," he told her forcefully, "That's an order."

"Thank you." She told him, while standing up from her bar stool.

He almost forgot, "Wait, McNally."

She turned around, "Yea?"

He motioned for her to come back, "Here."

He held up his keys to drop in her palm.

She hesitated, "What are these for?"

"Well, it's pretty far, your hand is probably throbbing, and you don't own a car. Plus, you'll get lost." He answered her, as if it were obvious.

She stared at him not knowing what to say. So, she repeated her earlier statement, "Thank you."

Oliver waved her off, "Go."

Oliver watched as she made it out of The Penny. He, for one, was not going to over think this. He knew he had done the right thing.

He then realized he was without a car and really needed to get home.

He saw his next victim talking with the other rookies.

He walked over and patted Dov on the back, "Epstein."

Dov looked over his shoulder, "Shaw?"

"I need a ride home. Let's go. No ifs, ands, or buts about it."

_A/N: No idea what this is. I was getting ready to literally go out for the evening and it popped into my head. Then, whilst out, I wrote this in my notes of my Iphone. Seriously, out of nowhere. I get those writers spurts sometimes. It's odd to say the least. My best friend was like "Really?" Anyways, I love Oliver Shaw! I really do and we need more scenes of him with Sam and Andy! That would make my life! I hope you all enjoy and do not hesitate to review! I love reading your comments! They're all wonderful! :)_


End file.
